


Fish and Chips, and a Glass of Water (The Awkward Moment Remix)

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorna wasn't sure she wanted to go to this sleepover and that was all but confirmed when everyone wanted to find out about a random phrase she remembered her dads saying before she left.</p><p>The answer to what was behind the phrase wasn't what she wanted either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish and Chips, and a Glass of Water (The Awkward Moment Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kageillusionz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageillusionz/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [鱼薯条和一杯水（记一件尴尬的往事）Fish and Chips, and a Glass of Water (The Awkward Moment Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428133) by [saisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisland/pseuds/saisland)
  * Inspired by [Fish and Chips, and a Glass of Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213024) by [kageillusionz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageillusionz/pseuds/kageillusionz). 



Lorna was happy to have a night away from Dad and Papa, even if it meant that she was surrounded by girls she didn’t know too well. She knew Rachel well enough - her Mom was very good friends with Dad and they had played together before - but she didn’t know Betsy, Monet, Celeste, Irma or Phoebe well at all.

It didn’t help - really didn’t help - that everyone except her was a telepath. Why did Dad have to have so many friends like him? 

Try as she might, she couldn’t stop thinking about what it all meant. Dad and Papa had nearly forced her out of the house tonight, saying something about finding the remote. She had vague memories of Dad saying that when she was a toddler, but couldn’t remember much else about that night. It was not worth the mental effort to remember or force herself to remember, at least not when the house was now filled with girls her age who could kill her with their brains (and probably would; the Cuckoos were well known for having tried to kill Bobby Drake over a dirty look he gave their mom once).

“So what’s this? You were thinking about a remote?” Celeste asked out of nowhere as everyone was setting up their sleeping bags around the couches and chairs in Rachel’s den.

“That’s not fair. I can’t snoop into your head. Why are you snooping in mine?” she asked, before punching her pillow a few times to get it right.

“It’s fun,” all three Cuckoos said in unison. 

“Plus, Mom let’s us do it all the time. She says it’s good practice if we can get something out of her brain before she goes diamond.” That was how Phoebe ended their collective thought, which didn’t make Lorna feel good at all.

“My mom won’t let me do that,” Rachel said with a huff, as if she didn’t like that she was missing out on something fun.

“Well, at least you have a mom,” Monet said.

Betsy stayed silent, as if she had no real input. Lorna wondered if she was a potential friend, at least Betsy would respect her privacy.

“Right, that got sad quickly,” Lorna said to try and save everyone from a conversation about parents dying, “but can we just drop this talk about the remote. I don’t even know why it stuck out to me. It’s probably nothing.”

Celeste tutted and said, “No, it’s probably something. You just don’t know what. But,” and then she paused, “we could all help, if you wanted.”

Lorna shook her head. She didn’t want to know what the memory was about, or why her dads had been so keen to have her out of the house.

“Oh, but you do want to know, I can tell,” Irma said. “You want to know what your dads have planned tonight without you. Are they connected?”

Lorna tried to stop her mind from thinking about what Irma had just said, because it was only going to spur her mind into someplace she didn’t want to go. Clearly Dad and Papa were married, and they weren’t _not_ sleeping together, but. _eww_. “I don’t want to think about it.”

“Oh you know they have sex. They’re adults. Even Mom and Alex have sex. They think we don’t know, but we do.” Celeste and Phoebe nodded at their sister’s words.

“So can we?” Celeste asked again. Rachel, Betsy and Monet all looked moderately interested, but equally scared of what might happen if the triplets didn’t get their way.

“Oh sure, why not? It’s better than braiding our hair and watching horror movies.”

“We’ll do that later,” Monet said. “I brought over lots of movies.”

Lorna didn’t want to examine what Monet really meant, so she dropped that conversation. “What do I need to do?”

It was Betsy who finally said something. “Well, we just need you to sit back and relax, thinking about what you remember. We’ll all go in and see what else we can figure out.”

Lorna sat back and tried to think about what she remembered from that night. She had been thirsty and tired, holding onto Frog when she walked into the family room and saw Papa bending over Dad on the coffee table.

 _They said they were looking for the remote,_ she sent to everyone, hoping that they were all looking into her memories since she hadn’t felt anyone entering her mind like Dad did.

 _Well, I don’t think they were,_ the triplets said. _That looks a whole lot like sex to us._

Betsy, Monet and Rachel all agreed with mental nods and soon Lorna felt like herself again, the memory a bit sharper. Then she just wanted to bolt from the room and throw up.

Which she did.

-

Lorna tried to hide from everyone for the rest of the night, mortified to know that at such a young age she’d walked in on her parents having sex, and even more horrified that all these girls knew. No one else had two dads and she didn’t want to even start on a conversation about how her dads did it - she really didn’t want to know how.

Betsy let her mental presence tap lightly at Lorna before she said, _We won’t talk about it at all. Pinky swear. The triplets forgot about it when Monet brought out some nail polish for everyone._

It made Lorna feel a bit better, but not too much. She finally decided to walk out of the bathroom and back to the party.

“Oh thank G-d you’re out of there. I have to pee so badly,” Irma said, rushing into the bathroom.

“Well, I guess you were right,” Lorna said to Betsy, who just smiled and made room for Lorna in the circle of everyone else painting their nails.

-

Papa came to pick her up the next morning, with one of his shark grins firmly in place.

“Don’t look like that. I know what you did last night. And that night when I still clung to Frog.”

He gave her a face that was confused and maybe mortified. Good, he needed to know what she felt like.

“What are you talking about?” he asked when they were in his car.

“I remember Dad said something about finding the remote and I said something to everyone and they figured out what it meant. I caught you two having sex when I was a kid, didn’t I?”

Now Papa had a flush over his face. “We’ll talk when we get home. But let me tell Dad about this first so he doesn’t die from shock.”

“So they were right!”

“No comment.”

That was enough of a confirmation for her right now. She sat back as Papa had that look on his face when he was talking to Dad telepathically.

-

Dad was sitting in his chair when they got home, his hands rolling back and forth over the wheels to make it push forward and back. He’d been better in the last few years about adjusting to having to get around the house with it, but that didn’t make it easier on him when he was nervous. Maybe this whole “rediscovery” of what she’d seen was making him fidget in his own way. She couldn’t tell why his chair was moving, only that it was. Papa must have felt it moving too if Lorna did.

“So...” she started.

“We need to have a talk, dear.”

-

The Talk was what Lorna expected, and probably more awkward for Dad than for her. She hadn’t want to know about the difference in sex for men, and especially paraplegic sex for men.

She listened as she should, and didn’t ask questions. When it was over, though she said, “Will you not send me to party full of telepaths the next time you want to have sex?”

“After today, I think I’ll have a conversation with Ms. Grey and Ms. Frost about their daughters, but we won’t send you there again,” Dad said before he reached up from his lap to link his hand with Papa’s. “It’s been a long day, so we’ll avoid anything else, okay? You’re free to watch whatever you want and Papa and I will spend some time reading in the study. And I do mean studying.”

Lorna smiled and went into the family room to find something to watch for a few hours before it was time for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta and my cheerleader. Enablers they are! Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Also, Kage, sorry for ruining this 'verse with my brain. Or maybe you'll like it. I don't know anymore.


End file.
